Peak Human Strength/Absolute
The user''' possesses a limitless level of strength and offensive power that can distort or do immense damage to anything in existence'. Sub-power of Absolute Condition. The highest form of Enhanced Strength. Also Called * Bottomless Strength * Boundless Strength * Cosmic Strength * Godlike Strength * Immeasurable Strength * Incalculable Strength * Incomprehensible Strength * Infinite Strength * Limitless Strength * Unlimited Strength * Meta Strength * True Strength * Ultimate Strength Capabilities The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the user could shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes. Applications * Absolute Leap * Enhanced Strike * Impale * Invulnerability (for the user's body to withstand the force of their power) * Planet Destruction * Razor Hand/Foot * Shockwave Clap * Shockwave Stomp * Space-Time Slicing (tearing through space and time). * Vibration Emission Levels *Peak Human Strength *Enhanced Strength *Supernatural Strength **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. **Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and moving mountains at top strength. Associations * Absolute Condition * Absolute Speed * Strength Embodiment * Transcendent Physiology * Zenith Limitations *Though their level of strength is limitless, their level of stamina and endurance may be steadily exhausted/drained by their opponents over time. *The user may need to focus their force to do the required damage. *Those with Absolute Defense can possibly nullify the impact of the user's blow. * Without a proper restrain in strength, user can destroy their surroundings in the shockwaves they create. * Not all infinities are equal: some users of this power may still be weaker than others. Known Users Gallery 280px-Thor_Odinson_(Earth-616)_008.jpg|Thor (Marvel) can increase his already god-like strength to new heights by entering a berserker state known as Warrior's Madness Void.gif|The Void (Marvel), aka Dark Sentry, has virtually limitless strength upon reaching its full power 250px-Incredible_Hulk_Vol_3_1_Adams_Variant_Textless.jpg|The level of strength the Hulk (Marvel) can obtain has no finite boundary due to his boundless rage tied to his strength. 200px-Mantra_Asura.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) can obtain limitless levels of strength by channeling the power of his rage throughout his body File:Night_Guy.png|Might Guy (Naruto) momentarily gaining absolute strength by opening all Eight Gates, enabling him to distort the fabrics of space with his kick, bypassing any defense. Saitama punches.jpg|Saitama's (One Punch Man's) strength is virtually limitless, enabling him to destroy nearly anything with one punch. Raphael_H.png|Raphael (Valkyrie Crusade) is an archangel that has godlike strength. Kratos.jpeg|Kratos (God of War series) was able to kill all Greek gods and kill the god of strength in hand to hand combat. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power